Lucifer Invades!
"Lucifer has immense power and responsibility as ALICE's Final Execution System. Her sole purpose is to 'eliminate' criminal avatars, and she lives in a dark isolated abyss away from others. Who can blame her for wanting to live like everyone else? But in reality this is not possible. Her power has become coveted by certain avatars in ALICE, who are now targeting her. Before it is too late, rescue Lucifer and stop her from going out of control!"' ''-Quest info (unofficially translated from JP)'' '''Lucifer Invades! '''is the 4th Standard Ultimate Quest released in the Japanese version of Crash Fever. The quest takes place in Lucifer's realm "Paradise Lost"https://twitter.com/crashfever_pr/status/908532477634871297, a dark and isolated abyss where various demon avatars gather. Among them are Baal, who assists the player in attempting to save Lucifer while stopping her rampage, and Beelzebub, the right hand man of Lucifer and commander of her army. Due to several avatars targeting Lucifer in an attempt to claim her power, Lucifer has been brought into hiding. A search party has been organized by the angel Metatron, who has sent other angel avatars to Paradise Lost in an effort to recover Lucifer. The player must navigate through Paradise Lost and prevent Lucifer's power from going out of control, which would cause a catasrophe. To do this, the player must first defeat Beelzebub, which sends Lucifer into an emotional rampage and sends her power out of control. As Lucifer begins to be consumed by her power, the attacks become increasingly chaotic. Eventually the player prevails, and Lucifer's power is quelled. She expresses her desire to just be a normal AI and be free of her burden. '''Counter Units The Festival-Unit counter for this quest is Froid. The main Ultimate-Wizard counter is Nobunaga Oda. Although she is not a direct counter, the unit Metatron activates unique dialogue when brought. Similarly, the unit Satan (introduced for the 17th Ultimate Wizard) will activate unique dialogue.(not currently in the Global version) Quest Overview In-Quest Dialogue Floor One (Units: Baal) Dialogue in bold indicates that the party unit is the one speaking. Floor Two (Units: Uriel, Mikaela, Gabrielle) Floor Three (Units: Sachiel, Flauros) Floor Four (Units: Beelzebub) Bar 1 Bar 2 Bar 3 Floor Five (Units: Lucifer) Bar 1 Bar 2 Bar 3 Post-Quest Blurbs No Post-Quest Blurbs exist in the Global version of the quest. Unofficial translation of the Japanese blurbshttp://wikiwiki.jp/crawiki/?%A5%EB%A5%B7%A5%D5%A5%A1%A1%BC%BD%B1%CD%E8%21%21 are as follows: # Final Execution System: '''Lucifer's authority gives her the greatest power of any AI. She has the potential to completely destroy any avatar and make their data impossible to restore. # '''An End to Power: '''Lucifer and Beelzebub are protected by forces in ALICE for the purpose of preventing other avatars from claiming her power. # '''Motherly Existence: '''Beelzebub is a male AI, but has taken on a motherly role while caring for Lucifer. # '''Maintaining Control: '''Lucifer promised Beelzebub that she would never exert her full power. However, her emotions could not be suppressed, and her suffering led to a rampage. '''Trivia References Category:Quests Category:Ultimate Wizards Category:Japan Ultimates